


The Reunion

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bonding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, You don't present until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Bound to You One-shot: Viktor and Yuuri lead very separate lives as leaders of their groups. Newly bonded and separated was absolute misery. So when Yuuri shows up at his mansion, Viktor is elated that his mate wants to stay in Russia with him.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support! hope you enjoy!

Being apart was pure torture. Viktor woke up many nights, aching and longing for his mate. Bonding and then separating soon after was probably the stupidest thing they could have done. So far, they had survived two and a half months apart. It was killing him. He pressed a button on his phone to check just how early it was in Saint Petersburg. Almost a quarter past four in the morning. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

Just as his body was about to relax completely, panic came across the bond. Viktor reached out to his mate, trying to calm the other. Nothing seemed to work and Yuuri retreated from the contact. It hurt more than he expected. He picked up his phone and sent a text, asking his soul mate if everything was okay.

He didn’t need a full explanation, but at least something to know that his mate would be okay. Viktor never got a response.

Not for a week.

\--

When he got up that morning, Viktor felt nothing short of miserable. He had drank far too much and still couldn’t feel his mate. His life returned to the same routine as before. No emotion. No impact on his life. Most of his free time was spent thinking about Yuuri, worrying that something was horribly wrong.

He sat in his office, looking over the trade contracts with China. None of the words truly processed though. Viktor opened his laptop and began looking into prices for plane tickets to Japan. Slipping away to make sure his mate was fine didn’t require more than a couple of bodyguards, right? He bit his lip, debating whether or not to purchase the very reasonably priced last-minute ticket to Japan.

Before he could purchase them, a familiar scent filled his nose. It was addictive and he knew it even from afar.

_Please don’t let me be imagining things._

Viktor stood up, following it. Down a set of stairs, to the entryway of his mansion. His breath caught in his throat.

_Yuuri._

He trembled and barely restrained himself from running forward and ravaging his mate. Oh god, how quickly could they get in bed? Yuuri looked up at him, eyes sunken, skin paler than normal. He didn’t look good. Viktor instantly panicked. His theory of someone trying to take out his other half didn’t seem unlikely anymore. His heart thumped.

“Viktor,” the other whispered.

Without another word, the two of them embraced. He didn’t know who had closed the gap between them—probably both of them. Viktor heavily scented his mate. Yuuri responding in kind. There was something different though.

Underneath the familiar smell laid something sweeter. He couldn’t help but feel protective over his mate. “Let’s go to my room.”

No argument was made to that. Viktor carried Yuuri up the stairs. His mate didn’t protest, something that would seem odd in a few minutes. Instead, the other curled up against his chest, hands tightening around his neck, trying to close the gap between them.

He thanked the gods that someone had left his door cracked, probably to let Makkachin out. Viktor kicked it open the rest of the way and walked inside before closing it with his foot. He almost stumbled on his feet, trying to get Yuuri to his bed.

To claim him again. To feel him. Gods, he wanted Yuuri both inside him and to be inside his mate. He dropped the other on his bed and began kissing and removing clothes. Arousal heavy between them.

“Viktor,” Yuuri panted. He silenced his mate with another kiss, feeling the flesh underneath the soft knit sweater the other was wearing. His perfect mate pulled away. Viktor whined. “We need to talk.”

The words felt like a punch to the gut. What was happening? Was Yuuri regretting his decision to bond? They had both wanted it, right? Suddenly, he could feel his mate through the bond, comforting him just as he had tried a week earlier.

Yuuri reached out and cupped his face. They stared at each other for several minutes. Viktor melting a little bit more as time passed by. His mate smiled at him. “I missed you, Viktor.”

“I missed you too.”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” He felt a spike of anxiety coming from his mate.

Viktor placed his hand on top of the one resting on his cheek. “You can tell me anything, my love.”

A deep breath before, “I want to stay here forever.”

He blinked. That was not what he was expecting “What? What about your group?”

Yuuri pulled away from Viktor. He whined at the loss. “I’ll work from here. Over the past two months, I’ve had this aching that wouldn’t go away. I needed to be near you. I closed off the bond so I could keep it a surprise.”

“Consider me surprised,” Viktor laughed. He ran a thumb over Yuur’s lips. “I’m glad you came. I was one step away from ordering a plane ticket to Japan myself.”

Yuuri smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “I knew being newly bonded and apart would be difficult, but I never knew how hard it would be. Please don’t ever leave my side again.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Vitkor. I’m not going anywhere.”

His mate initiated a kiss. Gentle and tender. Viktor melted into it. His hand slipped under the sweater again. Yuuri broke apart and lifted it over his head before tossing it on the floor. He looked over his mate’s body before leaving marks on it.

Viktor made love to his mate. After several rounds of passion, desire, and heat—the two of them cuddled on the large bed. Naked and still wet from their bath. The sheets changed before resting. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. The other on the verge of falling asleep completely.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Yuuri echoed. His heart surged with joy. Tomorrow, they’d work out the logistics of his mate operating from Saint Petersburg. For now though, his heart was content.

Yuuri was in his arms.

Yuuri wanted to stay.

The thoughts of their future lives here filled his dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
